Experiment number 10
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles goes missing after Theo attacks his father and a month later Derek turns up at the hospital a wet and naked Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

He shivered at the darkness around him, he was cold to his core then he gasped as his lungs were filled with air for the first time and he choked and cried out before curling up into a ball "Complete." Came the static voice. Opening his eyes to the bright light he whimpered and closed them again before trying again to see three towering figures looking down at him

"Stable." Another said

"Experiment number 10 complete." The last one said as he bent down to touch the boy.

In panic the teen pushed the monster's away from him sending them flying back into the walls and their lab equipment. Experiment 10 grabbed onto a bar that was handing off the wall and pulled himself up on shaky legs his eyes looked around wildly at the lab as he watched the strange men lay there not move. He turned and started to make his away from the flicking light of the hallway feeling a cold breeze flowing down the tunnel. His mind was racing as he took in what was happening to him as he used his hands to help him move towards his exit.

He stood outside in the rain blinking up at the skin as he felt it hit his skin as he made his way towards the road. He was so cold that his feet were hurting and his hands were trembling as he held them around himself as he walked down the road. He didn't know where he was going only that he knew he should be heading this away. There was no lights down this lonely stretch of road and the rain was ice cold as it fell the wind wasn't hash and it wasn't gentle either but it was just as bitter as the rain and it was the only indication that the world wasn't silent. Experiment 10 saw the lights before he turned to see a car before it hits him.

The pressed his brakes the moment he saw the boy standing in the road but it wasn't soon enough as he watched the teen hit the car being flung to the ground. "Oh god!" he gasped as he pulled his seat belt off and pushed open the door before running over to the teen that laid sprawled out on the ground. The dark haired man see for the first time that the teen was naked and covered in small red mark going down from the back of his neck in a neat line of his spin to the base of his back. Then he see roman numerals for 10 on the teen's back just under the last red mark. He could still hear him breathing and that made the werewolf feel a bit better as he turned the boy on his back gently as he could "Stiles?" He gasped as he looked into the boy's face. Shaking out of his thoughts he took his jacket off and warped it around the boy before picking him up and taking him back to his car.

Mellissa was just about to finish her shift when she see a familiar face running in from the rain with a look of panic on his face as the doors slide open she saw why he looked panicky "Mellissa help he was out in the middle of the road I didn't mean to hit him!" Derek said as he placed Stiles unconscious body onto the gurney and the nurses took him down the hall. The dark haired woman turned to Derek tear now running down her face as she looked up at him "I…I… what was he doing out there naked!" Derek asked, she shook her head and pulled him towards an empty room as she tried to wipe her eyes.

"H…He went missing almost a month ago, John was attacked and he just disappeared. I sent him home to shower and get changed after he spent 3 days straight here." Derek frowned as he listened to her say that the house looked like a bomb went off. But all he could think of …why didn't Scott protect him…

"Where was Scott in all this?" He asked, she looked down as she wiped her eyes as she ran her fingers though her hair

"Scott kicked Stiles out of the pack because Stiles has killed someone in self-defence." Derek frowned deepen as he looked at her

"What because it was in self-defence?" Derek snarled making her almost jump "Sounds just like him, don't take this the wrong way but you son is a self-righteous git." He growled, she nodded as she tied her hair back up

"I know, and he knows that Theo played him for a fool he is trying to mend bridges." The door open behind them and in walk another nurse

"Should I call the sheriff?" She asked Mellissa

"No…no I will go back and make sure Stiles is okay."

Derek stayed with Stiles once they placed him in a private room, there was no broken bones and no internal damage, just some cuts and bruises. He laid curled up a sleep looking smaller than Derek has ever seen him he didn't understand why Stiles scent changed he doesn't even smell like him anymore. He looked up when he heard the door open and see John standing there he looked like he hasn't slept in days. He held himself with a stiffness that told the wolf that the wound was still bothering him. "W…Where?" John asked as he limped into the room to the bed

"Near the old pump station." Derek said, as the sheriff sits in the chair next to Derek

"What? It must have been the Dead Doctors. We spent so much time looking at Theo that we forgot about those monsters." The sheriff said as he took Stiles hand and kissed the knuckle

"I'm sorry I hit him Sheriff, he just seem to appear out of now where on the road." Derek whispered, John turned to him and smiled weakly at him

"I know you are son, but I am so greatly that you found him." He said, as he turned back and watched Stiles sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

His mind told him he was safe, he was warm and he didn't feel scared as he did before, he could here soft voice talking and it made him open his eyes to look at the two people by the bed. He saw and older man talking to a tall dark haired man they both looked sad and the elder man was in pain. "What happen Sheriff?" The dark haired man asked

"The Dead Doctors started to take kids and experimenting on them, then they would appear and start attacking people if we tried to stop them these doctors would kill them. Scott started to go funny towards everyone and Stiles… all I know something happen and it was eating away at Stiles. I knew it had something to do with this young lad Donavon but I didn't know what happen. But it seem Theo one of the doctors' successful experiments was playing who the pack and Scott trusted him more than his pack. I figured out what happen from half-truths and what Stiles told Malia." John said as he pinched the bridge of his nose "That boy Theo attacked me and then Stiles went missing. I couldn't do much from the hospital bed so I asked Jorden." He let out a huff of laughter and shook his head "He's a hell hound, he has no control over himself when he has a 'job' to do but I know he would help me."

"What did Scott do?" The wolf asked softly,

"He felt guilt for not believing Stiles that what he did was in self-defence and for calling him a murder." John said, Derek growled making the sheriff frown at him

"I am guessing this Theo put Stiles in that situation where he has to kill?" He asked

"Yes, he sent Donavon after Stiles to see what he would do." John ribbed his chest and closed his eyes "I am glad he's home back I and scared what they have done to him."

Derek nodded and rubbed the back of his neck as wondered himself what those Doctors did to him. He had heard about what these doctor's do to teens but he had hope that he would never have to deal with them in any form. "He has these strange marks on his back running down his spin and at the base of his back is a Roman numeral for 10." Derek said,

"Do you think we should call Alan?"

"I think we might need to."

A groan passed the teen's lip as he moved and both of them looked at him and now he felt scared as they stared at him as if they knew him…do they know me?…he thought. "Stiles?" The older man called out as he moved to sit on the bed. The teen whimpered as he shifted a little one because he was scared and two the man was in a lot of pain and need to sit down. "Stiles it's okay, don't you recognise me?"

John looked back at Derek who was standing at the end of the bed his knuckle pressed to his lips "I think we need to call Deaton." Derek said as he see the frighten look on Stiles face as he looked back at them.

"Call him." John said to him, Derek pulled out his phone to call the vet as John looked back at Stiles who was curled up at the bed bored. "Stiles it's me your father." The boy tilted his head and open his mouth but found no sounds came out so he went to whimpering. He felt like he should know this man that it was hurting him that he couldn't remember him "Shhh its okay Stiles whatever they did to you we will fix you." He said as he held out his arms letting the teen shift closer to him sniffing the man getting the smell of sadness and love towards him and he let himself get pulled into a hug.

Stiles stayed curled up in John's arms until Deaton and Mellissa entered the room. Derek was sat by the bed as they walked into the room. Deaton's eyes fell on Stiles seeing the teen watching him "Has he said anything?"

"No he did try but no sounds came out." John said as he rubbed his hand on Stiles' arm. Mellissa sat there watching Stiles feeling her eyes well up at the worried look on his face

"Derek told me there was some marks on his back? Can I see?" Deaton asked, Stiles looked between him and John in worry.

"It's okay, he isn't going to hurt you." He smiled softly, but the boy trembled as he John helped him onto his knees as the Stiles rested his head on the Sheriff's shoulder as Deaton sat on the bed and gently open the hospital gown open to see the marks on his back.

"We cleaned them as they were weeping." Mellissa said handed him a small orange back "I thought you might was a sample." She told him

"Thank you." He smiled at her as he turned back to Stiles back as John tried to comfort him as Deaton touched his back "I need some blood sample as well." He said as he closed the hospital gown back up and let Stiles curl back up in John's arms and looked at Deaton with wide eyes. The vet saw the glint of amber in the teen's eyes.

Deaton turned to Derek before walking to his bag "I will need you to stand back Derek I want to see how Stiles reacts to this." He said as he pulled a small clear bottle out of his bag. Derek looked at it and let out a small growl making Stiles whimper. The vet unscrewed the lid and walked over to him and held it up to Stiles whose eyes turned golden amber and he snarled at the man showing his fangs. Everyone was still as Stiles turned away from them.

"He's a werewolf?" Mellissa gasped

"No he's not just a werewolf." Derek said "His eyes are to golden for a wolf, but we don't know what they did to him." He said

"Derek's right on both parts, those are the eyes a dark fox."


	3. Chapter 3

John had left the room to breathe, it was all too much for him his son finely has returned to him but he has no memory of who he is. Derek felt for the man as he moved to sit on the bed where Stiles was now warped up in a red hoodie and he seemed happy snuggling down in the fabric. "I know you don't remember us, but know we care about you." He said as the teen pretended to not to listen to him as he happily warped him arms around himself. Derek sighed and looked down into his lap "I know I should have told you this but I care for you more than I should do and I had ran away from those feelings." He looked back at Stiles who was now looking at him "I wished I hadn't." He whispered looking into the amber golden amber orbs who looked back at him.

Stiles got to his knees and tilted his head to him before he reached out and placed his hand on the wolf's chest right above his heart and smiled softly at him and then moved a little closer to him and rested his head on Derek's shoulders. The wolf froze for a moment before he warped his arms around Stiles and kissed the top of his head and Stiles made a happy purring noises against Derek's neck and Derek closed his eyes as he held him "I really do care for you Stiles and I hope you do understand. I won't leave you again I promises." He whispered as Stiles held hugged him like he did his father.

It took a couple of days before the hospital release Stiles and while John was thrilled to have him home Stiles still didn't know who he was letting know who John and Derek were all the teen knew was his name was Stiles and both the wolf and the older man loved him. Derek and John took him back home where the sheriff offered Derek the spare room. It hadn't been used in years but with a bit of airing and dusty Derek will be comfortable. They watched Stiles as he entered his bed room and looked at the pictures thes on the wall to the books spread out across his desk "Sorry if it looks a little messy, I don't know where half of this stuff belonged…" He stopped and looked up at Stiles who had picked something up off the floor and looked at it and ran his fingers over the comic book before he walked over to the book shelf and placed it on top of a small pile of other comics. John felt his chest tighten as he watched his son place other items away before the boy turned to look at him with a shy smile "A….Are …do you remember?" He whispered, the kept the same shy smile before he walked over to John and hugged him.

He didn't want too many people finding out Stiles was back at least until he understood what happen to him. Derek kept a watchful over the teen and it seem Stiles enjoyed having Derek around it made him purr and almost chirp at the wolf. John would be worried but he didn't care too much as long as Stiles smiled. The nightmare didn't help if Stiles slept on his own he would wake up screaming and he would either had to sleep in Derek's room on with John and a couple of times Stiles would dragged Derek into John's room and into the bed so he could be comforted by the two people lying next to him.

The Sheriff and the wolf looked at each other with embarrassed look as the teen curled up like baby and went back to sleep "We will not speak of this." John mumbled tiredly as he laid back down

"Agreed." Derek sighed as he laid down onto his back and closed his eyes …this could not get any weirder…he thought as he drifted back off to sleep. Knowing by morning Stiles would be curled up against him and he would be spooning the Sheriff's son in the sheriff's bed…yep it can…

Deaton turned up a week later to check Stiles over, the teen sat in the living room reading a book John was glad that Stiles at least could read they haven't tried written yet but they don't think that would be an issues. "Has he spoken a word?" Deaton asked John as the sheriff handed him a coffee, the vet took the hot cup with a smile and then looked back at Stiles

"Only when he screams in his sleep." John tells him as he sips his coffee "He had nightmare worse than before." John muttered, Deaton nodded remembering the sheriff telling him about Stiles nightmares from when he was child but they seem to have stopped that is until Scott become a werewolf and there was a whole load of new nightmares. "It seems his memory is coming back…slowly." He adds, while rubbing his eyes

"I'm still running tests on what the blood and the liquid that Mellissa got for me." Alan said, as he sipped his tea "I would like to exam Stiles more to check him and run some more tests." John nodded and rubbed is head

"I want to see where Derek found him, but I rather not leave Stiles on his own."

"I would like to go to." Deaton said as he looked at Stiles who made a noise as he looked up at the wolf who walked into the room and handed him another book.

"Parrish." John said "We just have to make sure that Stiles is comfortable around him."

Later on….

A couple of things happen when Jorden turned up one he wasn't alone and two the hell hound was knocked down onto his back and had a hissing dark fox on top of him. Everyone froze as they looked down at Stiles and Jorden. The hell hound eyes flashed up at Stiles as the fox growled down at him "Parrish!" John warned

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt him." He said as his held his hands up to the teen and titled his head letting Stiles sniff his skin before growled softly before standing back up and going over to John and cuddling into his side

"Can I ask what was that for?" Parrish asked as Derek helped him stand up. Lydia stood there watching Stiles with tears filling her eyes as she moved closer to her friend

"He's checking you out." Derek said

"Ah." Parrish said as he looked at Stiles who was looking at Lydia who was talking softly to him "It's a little unsettling seeing him like this. But I am glad he is home." He watched as Stiles hugged Lydia and sniffed her neck before smiling at her

"We just need you to watch him for a while." Derek said as he grabbed his jacket

"Sure we can do it."


	4. Chapter 4

They found the old pumping station, and worked their way thought the maze of corridors until they found the lab. "God it stink!" John said as he covered his mouth and nose, his stomach was in knots at the thought of what these monsters did to his boy. Derek wrinkled his noise as he started to walk around noticing a body on the ground

"Ummm I think I found a Dread Doctor." Derek called out as he toed the body

"Yeah I got one here to." John said

"Same here." Deaton upped and pipped, they looked at each other realising something both great but terrifying. 1 the dread doctors are dead, 2 Stiles killed the Dread Doctors and 3 Stiles killed the Dread Doctors.

"Stiles killed them." The sheriff whispered as he sat down on a box.

Meanwhile…

Parrish watched Stiles rest his head on Lydia's lap as she ran her fingers though his hair, humming softly to him. He could see the tattoo on the back of the boy's back and he wondered what was done to him. The peace was ended when they heard banging on the front door, Stiles bolted up right and looked at Parrish who was already putting his coffee cup down and walking to the front door "Shhh its okay Stiles." Lydia whispered, the teen turned to face her and frowned as he leaned forward and touched her head

"Hurt." He said hoarsely, the strawberry blonde was sat frozen to the spot as she looked at him

"Stiles?" She whispered

"YOU HAVE TO LET ME SEE HIM!" Came the shouting

"Scott no!" Jorden said calmly but that didn't seem to stop the other teen.

The dark haired alpha charged into the living room and stood in front of Stiles, who was now standing up and looking at him with a confused look "Stiles." Scott said as he walked up to him and hugs him.

"Don't!" Jorden yelled but it was too late Stiles snarled and spun Scott around and dropped him to the ground and sat on his stomach holding him down by his throat.

The growling got louder as Stiles eyes turned dark gold and his fangs were bared as he looked down at Scott "Stiles" Jorden called out as he seemed not to be moving

"Stiles." Came the soft voice of Lydia as she placed her hand on the teen's shoulder. The boy pulled his hand off the alpha's throat and then stood up liked he just did a dance move and said

"Hurt." And touched his heart before walking to the sofa. Jorden helped Scott off the floor who was touched his neck as he gasped for breathe feeling wet on his fingers. Pulling them away from his neck he looked down to see blood.

"W….What…?" Was all Scott could say as he looked in shock as Stiles curled up on the sofa with his book.

"I tried to warn you, Stiles…is different he his memory is coming back but very slowly and Stiles has to be the one to sniff you first." Jorden told him

"I…I don't understand, mum said he was okay?" Scott watched Stiles as Lydia holds a cup up to the teen and smiled at Stiles as he takes the cup and drinks from it.

"He's is… sort of, but we don't know what they've done to him."

Scott just stared at Stiles as he pulled away from Jorden and walked over to the dark fox, Lydia watched him nibbling her bottom lip as Scott knelt on the floor in front of Stiles and looked into his eyes "Stiles." He whispered, the whiskey eyed teen looked at him with a frown as he held his empty cup "I am so sorry. This is all my fault I should have protected you I…I…I you are my pack my best friend." He went to reaches out to touch Stiles hands but stopped and then held out his hand

"Hurt." Stiles said again "You…hurt… me." Stiles forced his words out. Scott flinched and looked at him with wide eyes and he had to swallow hard as he felt Stiles hands touches his

"I know and I will fix what I broke." He whisper

"C…Can't…fix me." He choked as tears ran down his cheeks,

"We can try. We will find out what they did to you I promises."

It was late when the Sheriff returned home with Derek. Deaton when back to his place to look at the information they gathered from the Dread Doctor's lab. When they got thought the front door they found Lydia was curled up a sleep on the sofa with Stiles sleeping next to her. Scott was gone and Jorden was glad of that because the Sheriff and Derek are not too happy with the young alpha "Scott's been here?" Derek asked

"Yeah, he turned up an hour after you left. They just talked. Stiles said a few works and he remembered Scott." Parrish told them. The Sheriff moved into the living room and to check on Stiles "What did you find out?" He asked

"Three dead Dread Doctors and a whole load of lab equipment Deaton is looking thought it now, I'm not sure if we are really going to find out what happen to Stiles."

"Maybe Theo might know?" Jorden said with a shrug, Derek looked into the living and watched as Lydia woke up looking like she could fall asleep again as she stood up and moved over to Parrish

"If we could find him." Derek finely said

"No he will find Stiles." Lydia yawned "He always finds Stiles."


	5. Chapter 5

3 days later…

Like Lydia said Theo found Stiles, the Hybrid sat outside Stiles bed room window and watched as the teen crawled under the covers of the bed and curled up .Theo waited a until he heard the even breathing of the teen before he lifted the window up and slipped. He walked over to the bed seeing the sleeping teen he tiled his head.

Stiles was laying his back he had one arm raised above his head while the other was curled under his ear. Theo smiled down at him as he reached out and touched the teen's cheek he did feel a little guilt leading Stiles to the Dread Doctors he remembers his screams and pleas for help as he walked away leaving Stiles there, but smiling down at the teen Theo believed it was going to be alright. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to Stiles slightly open mouth, he lingered on the soft red lips before pulling back to see golden amber orbs looking up at him "Hey beautiful." Theo said to him smirking at Stiles. Growling the fox launched himself at Theo knocking them both off the bed and onto the ground and pinning him there by his throat.

Theo chuckled until he realised that Stiles had his claws in his throat and was snarling at him like he didn't know he was or maybe that was the problem he know perfectly well who he was. The bed room door open and the light was turn on "Stiles." John warned as the teen tighten his claws into Theo's neck while the other hand was on Theo's sides threatening to bury his claws into his rips "Stiles get off him we want to talk with Theo." John said calmly, the teen looked up at him and whimpered

"If we don't like his answer then you can kill him." Derek said, John nodded in agreement even tho he won't let Stiles kill the little shit just yet. Stiles moved with all the grace of a ballet dancers and then walked over to his dad and Derek and nuzzled into the wolf's chest. Derek kissed he top of his head making the fox happy as Theo rolled onto his stomach and then stood up rubbing his neck

"Theo we would like to talk about what your pals did to my son." John snarled

"And if we don't like your answers we decide to let Stiles play with you and then hand you over to the hunters." Derek told him.

The hybrid looked at them at if he didn't care about any of that followed them out the bed room and down stairs. "So you were waiting for me?" He asked as he watched Stiles sit on the chair cross legged with a book in his hand he didn't care about what was going on and he was listen. Theo just looked at him a little put off by the fact that Stiles hasn't said one word and he was still very still and that was scary

"Yep, Lydia said you would come to Stiles so we waited." John told him as they sat in the dining room. Theo frowned and rubbed his neck once again before looking at them

"Do you know what they did to Stiles?" Derek asked, Theo looked at him his face blank as Derek grinned "No you don't know?" He said, the teen growled at him

"Fine no I don't really know, once they had him I was pushed out of their lab." He told them with another growl, John handed Theo a print out of the photos they took of Stiles back "What's this?" He asked

"What do you think? He has those marks on his back when Derek found him but they have faded with time however that tattoo is still there." John said as he took a sip of his whisky, he watched the teen as he looked at the photos frowning at the markings

"I…I don't know…I thought he was going to do the same thing they did to me and the others and these markings were on us." He rubbed his head "I could speak to them." He said, Derek snorted making Theo look up at him

"Good luck there Stiles killed them." Theo's mouth became dry as he turned too looked at Stiles who was still quietly reading.

"There is no chance you will leave Stiles with me is there?" He asked, smirking as he looked between the Sheriff and Derek. His smiled dropped when he fell off a chair due to a book being thrown at his head. Theo jumped back up and snarled as he looked at the three people in the room and looked at Stiles who looked pissed off.

"I rather be bitten by an alpha." John told him dully as he grabbed Theo by the scruff his neck and dragged him to the front door.

"I was joking!"

Theo struggled to get the sheriff off him it wasn't that the sheriff was super strong or anything like that it was just a bad angle. John open the front door and pushed teen out "You stay away from Stiles, however if you get any information that would be great and I might make me consider not shooting you." He told him as he slammed the door in his face. Tho just stood there blinking at the closed door "What the fuck?" He said out loud as he turned to leave.

That night Stiles dragged Derek to his dad's bed room and curled up in the middle between then. John looked at Derek as they sighed and being come more relaxed as this become a sort ritual if something has bother Stiles or upset him, and Theo has upset him. The teen smiled and curled against Derek's chest almost purring. The wolf warped his arms around the teen running his fingered up and down Stiles' back "I think I need a bigger bed." The sheriff muttered

"Well at lest we know Theo won't try to sneak in here." Derek said looking at the older man, John nodded and rubbed his eyes.

The next day….

Scott parked his bike outside of the house, he stood and looked up at the house and took a deep breath before he walked up to the door he then knocked on it. He waited for a moment and then the door open and saw Stiles standing there looking like his old self. "Hi" Scott said "Umm can I come in I would like to talk to you and your dad and Derek." He asked, Stiles tilted is head to the side

"Come in." Stiles said, Scott flinched at the strangeness of the other's force but he walked into the room flowering him inside. He walked into the kitchen and saw Stiles bound up to Derek and warped himself around him

"Hello Scott." The sheriff said "Breakfast." He asked holding out the plate of pancakes.

"Ummm sure." He blinked in shock as Sheriff pushes the plate towards him as the teen sat himself down at the table and watched as Stiles sat in Derek's lap as the wolf drunk his coffee. With one hand he held his mug while the other held Stiles as the teen ate his breakfast. "He seem better." Scott said, John smiled as he sat down with his own cup of coffee

"He is, it a slow but we are getting there." John told him.

He looked at Scott eyeing him up and down "Okay son what is it that you want?" He asked, Derek looked up as Stiles rested his head on his chest and looked at the true alpha to see his reaction

"I am putting the pack back together, but the others won't until Stiles is back." He said, he frowned as he looked down at his food. John and Derek share a look before looking back at the dark haired teen

"You have to ask him." Derek said to him, Scott looked up wide eyed before looking at Stiles "We still don't know what they did to him, his memory is sluggish at returning and his behaviour is different, it may not be the case of him coming back to your pack but you entering his pack."


	6. Chapter 6

"Our pack." Derek said nodded to him, as he nuzzled Stiles neck making the teen yip happily as the skin contact as he eat his food. The sheriff shook his head at Derek, if Stiles was his old self he would be embarrass at the wolf's show of affection, but he sat there on the wolf's lap happily eating his pancakes while Derek smirked.

"Y…Your pack?" Scott asked as he looked between the three of them as if they had all grown three heads each, John nodded as he sipped his coffee "Who is alpha?" He asked

"Yeah Stiles is alpha." Derek said, as he looked at Scott face to see the look of uneasiness. "Scott you need to understand things have changed and maybe for good, we don't know how long Stiles will be like this or if he will go back to his old self." He told him.

Scott looked down at the small stack of pancakes on his plate and sighed and then nodded "Alright I will join your pack." He said as he looked up, he almost jumped when he saw Stiles front in front of him looking at him with golden eyes "Stiles?" He whispered as the teen smiled at him "W…Why is he smiling?" Scott asked looking between Derek and the sheriff

"Just one thing Scott." John said

"W…What?"

"Just breathe." John told him, Scott looked at him with a deep frown

"This is going to hurt." Derek finished saying,

"Wh…" That was all Scott mange to get out as Stiles grabbed him and then bite him on the shoulder "GAAAAH STILES!"

The wolf/fox bite down on Scott's shoulder making the true alpha roar as he tried to fight Stiles off the slim teen held onto him tightly until Scott stopped fighting him. Stiles pulled his fangs free as he licked the blood on Scott's shoulder before standing back and looking at him with blood running down his chin. The dark haired wolf blinked at he looked at Stiles seeing a red ring around the golden orbs he tried to speak but he just ended up passing out. "I told him to breath." John said as Derek move to scoop the true alpha up and carried him over to the sofa.

"He's an alpha he was going to fight Stiles bite, now his body, his wolf will have to except this change and be co-alpha of the pack." Derek said, as let John wipe the blood away from his chin.

When Scott woke up he found the rest of the pack sat around the room, he gasped as he sat up rubbing his eyes as he "Careful, the bite is still weeping." Deaton said as he helped Scott sit up.

"W…What happen?" Scott asked

"It seems that whatever the D. Doctors did to Stiles made him an alpha…well sort off." Lydia said, she was sat on a chair with Stiles head resting in her lap, she ran her fingers though his hair as she purred happily.

"How did that happen? They couldn't even make Theo an alpha?" Scott asked

"Not sure but we notices the red rings when he bite Derek." John said, the true alpha looked him and then to Derek as they both showed their scars on their shoulders from where Stiles bite him.

"Wait are you a werewolf? Or a fox? A werefox wolf?" Scott was confused as he looked at the sheriff who was chuckled

"Still human it seems." He told him. Scott rubbed his eyes and looked at Stiles who looked content to let Lydia play with his hair.

A few days later….

Theo came back both Derek and the Sheriff were out now that Stiles seem less clingy and able to take care of himself. Theo slipped into the house and went looking for the teen, he heard the shower running and smirked as he walked up the stairs there was music playing and it filled the house as he walked the door where he leaned against it and breathed the scent that filtered thought door and it made his mouth drool "Why him." He whispered against the door "Why did you pick him, I begged you not to." He said quietly. The shower turned off making Theo open the door "Hello Stiles." He purred.

The teen spun around a towel warped around his waist as he looked at the hybrid before him. He teen didn't say anything as he flicked his tongue over his teeth as he glared at Theo. The taller teen walked in and closed the door "I know you understand me Stiles, I want you to understand I tried to protect you from them Stiles to stop the Dread Doctors from hurting you, but they wouldn't listen they just took you any way." He reached up and cupped his face only to have Stiles slap his hands away.

"Don't touch me!" He snarled at Theo, as he growled at him "You handed me over to them after you had your fun with me." He told him. Theo didn't move he just looked into the golden eyes of the newest hybrid

"Stiles I'm sorry, I didn't know what they would do to you and I panic…" Theo stopped when Stile hand kicked him in the stomach pushing him out room braking the bathroom door

"Get out!"


	7. Chapter 7

Theo stumbled back and fell on to the floor, Stiles stood there snarling at him "Get out!" He yelled, Theo looked up at him with wide eyes as he stood up. Stiles growled at him as he watched Theo back away from him, he didn't expect the teen to do that to him. "Get out of my house and stay away from my pack!" He snarled.

"Stiles please I'm sorry."

"No you're not, do you have any idea what they did to me?" Theo wanted to tell him no, but he just looked away from and heard the teen growled at him. "I thought you knew." He spat as he grabbed the hybrid by the throat and pinned him to the wall. "Tell me!" Stiles claws grew and started to stick into his neck.

He winced as he felt the claws cut his skin before he turned back to Stiles who eyes become a rich gold, not the same colour as betas, then he spotted the red rings around the golden orbs. Theo swallowed a lump him throat as he looked at the half naked teen "Tell me!" He snarled, as he squeezed his throat. Theo choked and grabbed Stiles arms as his eyes turned blue. "TELL ME!"

"Y…your special to them… they want you lure out the beast." Titling his head Stiles leaned into him and growled at him

"Explain?" He squeezed his hand again

"Ahhh… okay… they heard how your survived being taken over by the void. They wanted to recreate that with you…but without the dark kitsune coming back. All they wanted want a perfect being for the perfect werewolf!" Stiles dropped him and growled.

"Now you can get out." He turned and walked back to his room dropping his towel onto the floor before he closed the door shut with a bang.

Theo gasped and rubbed his throat before looking down at the blood on his hand before looking back at the teen and sighed he pushed himself up and he walked to the door. He stood there and listen as Stiles got dressed, running his hands though his hair he looked at the wall. "I know I messed up Stiles with you. I still have my goal you know, kill Scott take his pack become alpha make you my mate. I tried to stop them from taking you, I did my best delayed them for a long time. Telling them that If they gathered the others before you that it will make it easier. For a while they believed me that is until the night I slept with you outside the Vets." He stopped and sighed as he listen to the person on the inside of the room. "I've always wanted you." He then turned to leave.

Later on…

Stiles was in the living room trying to remember what the doctors did to him, but it did was had him running to the toilet to throw up. Derek come in and smiled when he saw the teen in the kitchen but the frown quickly grew when he smelt the vomit in the area and Theo. "Stiles are you hurt?" Derek asked him, but the teen shook his head and went to seek comfort form the wolf. "Shhh I got you now." Stiles sniffed and held onto Derek for dear life.

"I know what they did to me." He whimpered, he was happy that Derek is now back home…pack home…

"What?" Derek asked, he stood still as he just held Stiles as the teen nuzzled his face against Derek's chest. "Stiles what did Theo tell you?" He asked as he pulled Stiles back and let the teen look up at him. Stiles frowned and looked down at Derek's shoes and his feet. "Stiles." He said softly, as he stroked his face "It won't change how I feel about you." He told him, the teen looked up at him

"Better not." He mumbled, with a small smile, he sighed "He said that they changed me to make the perfect being for the perfect Werewolf." He stopped and looked out the window "For something called the beast."

"The beast." Derek asked feeling confused as he tried to remember where he heard that name before.

Derek was sure he should report this to Deaton, John and Chris like now but Stiles had other ideas. He started to mouth at Derek's throat and purred softly as pushed the after towards the sofa, the older wolf let out a huff of air as he fells onto the sofa he looked up to see Stiles grin down at him pulling his shirt off his and dropping to the floor before climbing onto Derek's lap. "Stiles?" The teen went back to mouth at the wolf's throat as the "Stiles this might be a bad idea?" He said, he could feel his wolf growl as his hand found their way to Stiles' hips and his head leaned back and tilt letting him have access to his throat.

"It's a great idea." Pulling back and tilting his head "Please I need you." He told him, and Derek found he could not deny Stiles because Derek wanted him to.


End file.
